


Aliyah

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Letty makes the decision to move and live with Gisele, and so begins the rest of her life.Written for challenge #540 - "remainder" | challenge #524 - "happily ever after" at femslash100.





	

When Letty makes aliyah with Gisele, it's the most terrifying day of her life. Getting on that plane knowing everything is about to change has her hands trembling when the plane takes off.

The turbulence doesn't help either, but when Gisele holds her hand on and off for the length of the trip, it helps calm her nerves. The firm grip and occasional hugs serve to ease her anxiety further and quell the butterflies, reminding Letty even here she has family.

"Letty?"

"Hnngh?" she groans, lifting her head and rubbing her eyes. The sun's glare reflects off the wing and shoots daggers into her brain. Her legs are plagued with pins and needles when she goes to stand, forcing Letty to sit until the feeling passes. "We're here?"

"Brukha haba'ah leyisra'el," Gisele murmurs, brushing Letty's fringe out of the way and kissing her on the lips. _Welcome to Israel_. "Aba's waiting in the terminal."

Of course he was. Aba had made her feel instantly welcome the first time Letty travelled to Israel, demanding she come back twice a year _minimum._ He'd also taken her aside to reassure her that Gisele was very much in love with her, and that he would gladly help with any future wedding plans: Letty accepted immediately.

Letty slides her sunglasses on and braces herself for the barrage of voices and people. Airports are busy, noisy, and crowded: three things that still overwhelm her even now. "How about we grab a coffee first, then find Aba?"


End file.
